coming home
by DALLAS15
Summary: aria is coming back to rosewood after being in iceland for a year with her dad
1. Chapter 1

I have no rights to pll...

it's been a year that I have been living with my dad in Iceland. Now I am on my way back to rosewood after all that time to live with my mom. I am now a sophomore in high school. I have a big secret that my mom and sister don't know. While I was here I met a guy his name is Ezra Fitz and he was a steady boyfriend for a few months then he left to go back to the united stats to live and get a teaching job. While we were dating I ended up getting pregnant and before I told him he left. So I am about five months pregnant and none knows but me and my dad and everyone that I was friends with here.

Well I just landed in rosewood and my mom and sister are here to pick me up and when I they saw me they didn't even notice that I was pregnant. When I hugged my sis she noticed that I had a belly and that's when my mom noticed after my sis pulled away and stared at my belly. My mom gave me a hug. We left the airport and my mom said she got me put back in school and that I had to meet my sisters boyfriend. But I wouldn't be able to meet him til tomorrow.

I got up the next day. Got ready for school and then left. When I got there I felt three people give me a hug. Then pulled away after they were done. It was Hannah , Spencer , and , Emily. When I turned around that's when I saw him. My sister was all over him.

"i will be right back guys I am gonna go over and talk to my sister for a moment".i said. And walked away. When I got over there my sis was all over him.

"um hi". I said. They broke apart after they realized I was talking to them. My sis looked down and saw that it was me. He didn't even notice me at all.

"hey sis what are you doing here I thought you were with your friends". Jackie said.

" I was but then I was you and I thought I would come over and say hi and I wanted to meet your boyfriend. And I kinda need help finding Mr. Fitz's classroom and I figured you could help me maybe find his class". I said. About to walk away and ask the girls to help me but he spoke up.

" I can help you that's my class and your sister here is my student teacher". He said.

We started to walk to class and everybody stared at me. That's when he looked down and noticed I was pregnant. But he didn't notice who I was but soon he would. When he looked at the list. He would realize who I am.

When we got to class and Spence called my name he then looked at me and then I think he realized who I was. I sat in the front row beside my three bff's. Finally the last bell rang and all the students poured in and he started talking about something I missed. Then he gave me a book and told me they were on chapter 5 and I need to get caught up.

" I have already read this book like fifty times so I know that book inside and out. Here you can have this back I have mine right here". I said. Handing him the book back.

"okay well you have a report that I would like to have by next week about why you like this book and what you think it means". He said. And told the rest the class about the paper that would be due next week. He told us to start on it and that we had the class period to start it.

By the end of the period I had it done it was 10 pages long I handed to him and he looked at me like I was crazy and then he told me I didn't have to rush though it but my sister spoke up and said.

" she loves to write a lot and when she is told to do a report on something she goes way out and makes sure that's how she wants it. She will get anything done in a matter of time when she gets into it. I bet when you read it you wont find anything wrong with it". Jackie said.

"Well is it okay if I stay in here it's my free period and I have nothing to do"? I asked.

" yeah that's fine and it would be nice to get to know more about you". He said.

"well I lived in Iceland with my dad and I met this amazing guy and it went a little to far and then he left because he got a job back here in the states and I was going to tell him that I was pregnant but I didn't and he left and never spoke to him til today he is with this special girl and doesn't care. He looks like he is happy so I am just gonna leave him alone". I said. Jackie left the room for a moment after I finished.

"we need to talk I miss you so much and I am sorry I left". He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews...

" well you got an amazing job offer and it's not your fought that I should have told you before left but I didn't so don't blame yourself". I said. As I went over and sat down in front of him. When all of a sudden I get this feeling that I am gonna get sick so I stood up and ran over to the trash can and I felt someone grab my hair and held it out of my face.

After I was done I looked up and smiled.

" Thanks for holding my hair out of my face". I said. And went to grab my stuff off of the desk and went to leave but he grabbed my arm and spun me around and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back and I felt him beg to enter my mouth. I granted him it and I let him be in control. After what seemed like forever I pulled away. I looked at him then left I heard him calling my name but I kept going I didn't stop til I got to my car and drove home.

When I got there my mom was their and so was my sister. I walked into the living room. My sister was crying and my mom held her. When they looked up they saw me and my sister looked away and got up and went to her room and slammed her door.

" What's wrong with her". I asked. My mom just stared at me with disgust.

" What do you mean what's wrong with your sister you kissed her boyfriend I want you to stay way from him. You are only to see him in class and when he is here and I mean it hes not yours. I am pretty sure he doesn't want someone younger then him and someone that's his student. Your about to be his sister-in-law. He also doesn't want someone that's pregnant with someone else baby." my mom said.

" well for one I already had him a long time ago and if he didn't want someone that's younger then him then why did we get together in Iceland? And for everyone's information he was mine to begin with and why wouldn't he want someone that's pregnant with his baby. O right you didn't know he is my babies daddy. And if you don't believe me ask dad." I said. Then walked away. I went to my room and grabbed my bags. It's a good thing I didn't unpack. I carried a few things at a time and put them in my car. I was carring the last bag out when someone pulled into the driveway. It was my dad. I dropped my bag and ran over to him.

" Hey daddy". I said he put his arm around me and walked to the door of the house. I open the door to see my mom ,sister, and Ezra standing in the hall. My smile turns upside down when I see my sister and Ezra holding hands. I turn to go when my dad grabs my arm then he noticed that Ezra was holding my sister's hand. My dad lets go of mine.

"what the fuck is going on here". He yelled.

" What do you mean whats going on here daddy". Jackie asks.

"Don't play dumb with me Jackie your sister is leaving because of you she just got here two days ago. She called me yestard crying and asking me to come get her because she can't stay here because of you. That Ella takes your side over hers. That she yelled at her for kissing Ezra. Well guess what she was with him first and the bad thing is you knew it. He is the father of your sister's baby". Dad said.

She just stared at him like she had no care in the world. My dad turned around and was about to leave but Ella stopped him.

"what do you mean she knew they were together". Ella asked.

" Aria told her on the phone about him so she knew and to top it all off she sent her pictures of him and her together. So she knew what he looked like so don't blame this on Aria and by the way she's not going anywhere Amy and I got a house up the street and we will be moving in a few day's. So Aria you can get your stuff and put all of it over at our new house." Dad said.

" well all my stuff is packed and most of it's in the car.". I said. And went to put the last bag in my car and pulled out of the drive way and parked down the street where I saw Amy. I got out and hugged her. We could her my dad yelling at them still. Then I saw Ezra walk out of the house and ran to me and kissed me with all his heart.

" I love you Aria very much". He said.

" I love you to Ezra always". I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own pll**

_**well a few months later they are still together and the baby is about to come. She is still in school and everybody is treating her wrong. No one likes her now that they found out that she is with Mr. Fitz's and she pregnant by him and that he was her sisters ex boyfriend. Not even her best friends like her anymore. But she has her sister by her dad and Amy they are the same age. So she the only one I have at school. My mom put Ezra in jail because I am under age but he got out the same day because my dad told them there was nothing she could do because I was with him when I got with Ezra and he approved of it. The only reason her mom came up here to press charges on him was because he is with Aria instead of Jackie. **_

_**So they couldn't do anything to him so they had to let him go. I don't talk to my mom or sister in more they don't even talk to me. My sister is still the TA so she is still with me and Ezra. She grades our papers and she just doesn't try to even read mine she just gives me a F. So I am failing that class. So I am going to the office now because she sent me there for talking to Ezra. When I got there I told the principal everything. I even told him about her failing me. I gave him all my papers that has F's on them I told him she didn't even read them. I let him read them and he said I deserved an A+ on them and said he would talk to her. **_

_**I got up to leave and my water broke. I screamed out in pain and a women came running in the office. I screamed "GET EZRA NOW ". The girl ran out and called for Ezra on the speaker phone. " MR. FITZ GET DOWN HERE NOW ARIA IS HAVING THE BABY". She yelled. **_

_**The next thing I know I was Ezra car going to the hospital. He called my dad and told him. When I got to the hospital my dad and Amy was there and so was my mom and Jackie. I looked at them "what the hell are you doing here". I yelled.**_

"_**well sis I have the right to be here you are my sis and mom has right to be here because she is your mom". My sister yelled. **_

_**I look over at my dad."Don't let them come back". I said. **_

_**A few hours later I gave birth to two baby girls. They were both **_

_**6lbs and 5ounces. We name them Hope and Grace.**_

_**A year later me and Ezra are happily married and we had a little boy named Ezra Jr. we moved away from Rosewood and now like in Florida with my dad and Amy. We got our happy ending after all..**_


End file.
